Technical49
Technical49 (or simply Technical) is an extremely skilled American player in Geometry Dash. He became the fifth person after Surv, BlassCFB, Sunix, and DiamondSplash to beat the former top 5 hardest demon levels in the game without using the FPS Bypass hack when he beat Bloodlust, Spacial Rend, Plasma Pulse Finale, Gamma (the update of which he verified), and Sonic Wave. On April 9, 2019, he also beat Zodiac, the current hardest demon in the game,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4QjElo58_o&t=260s which means he was the only person to have beaten the entire top 8 hardest demons in the game before the rating of Crimson Planet. He is also currently the only person to have beaten Zodiac legitimately and without using the FPS bypass. He also verified Sigma, the slightly easier official sequel to Gamma that is currently placed at #15 on the Official Geometry Dash Demons List,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3INdO0esQRw and Photovoltaic II, the sequel to Photovoltaic, which is placed at #38. On July 26, 2019, he also verified the Extreme Demon mega-collaboration Ouroboros by Viprin. Levels Unrated Levels * Deception Dive 144hz - A fixed version of Deception Dive for 144Hz users. * Enlightened Express - A collaboration of his that was placed at number 1 on the demons list for April Fools 2019. * The Falling Mysts - His first level ever created. Upcoming Levels * Cimmerian Shade - A near-impossible level created by SrGuillester. * Sigma Interface - Platnuu's official sequel to Delta Interface. * Shock Breaker - A secret mega-collaboration with 12 creators. It is hosted by Spectex and is meant to be one of the most fun Extreme Demons ever created. It is currently set to be verified by Technical49. Trivia * After beating the top 5 demons, he said that Plasma Pulse Finale was the worst level of the 5 enjoyment-wise, and that Spacial Rend was the most enjoyable. * He used to think Bloodlust was the hardest level by far out of the rated demons in the game before Zodiac entered the mix, a level which he now, like most of the community, thinks is the hardest. * He thinks Kowareta is not rate-worthy. * He has confirmed that, despite popular belief, Sigma is not harder than Bloodlust. * He was, at one point, the set verifier for Sonic Wave Infinity by Riot, a rebirth of Sonic Wave which is said to rival the difficulty of Tartarus. He has since dropped the verification due to concerns about his sanity. * He verified a coin update to Gamma after Sunix initially verified the level, and is therefore considered the verifier of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTXRWzS2aw8 * He is currently 1st on the Stats viewer, in front of Rainstorm. * He once changed his YouTube name to “yoshiwannabe” because he lost a bet to one of his friends, Golden. * He is known for dying on levels due to celebrating too early. The most notable instances of this are his 95% death on Sigma, his 97% death on Catalyze, his 98% death on The Ultimate Phase, and his first 98% death on Ragnarok. * His real name is Jonathan. * He hit 10,000 YouTube subscribers on April 3, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1efOnsqeIUA * He hit 20,000 YouTube subscribers on May 15, 2019. * He died at 98% on Ragnarok twice; first time due to a bug, and the second time due to bad timing. * He enjoys eating fast food during his streams. * He currently remains as the only victor of Zodiac. This is besides Dolphy, who used the FPS Bypass. * He is regarded as the unofficial verifier of Zodiac, after Xander556 confessed to hacking the level on June 11, 2019. Videos |-|Gamma Update Verification= |-|Photovoltaic II Verification= |-|Sigma Verification= |-|Autobiography= |-|Ragnarok Verification= |-|Ouroboros Verification= References Category:Players